Learn to Knock
by YuriKohai
Summary: Miyafuji is delivering a message to Sanya when she hears strange noises coming from her bedroom, and it turns out not everything is as it seems.


[DISCLAIMER AND AUTHORS NOTE] First off, this is a fanfiction site so of course I don't own Strike Witches. But this is a half assed fic I did a while back, and never uploaded but you can it it.

"Lynne-chan! Lynne-chan!" The sound of Miyafuji Yoshika's voice echoed down the halls as the witch searched for her friend. Slightly confused, Lynne opened her bedroom door and poked her head out.

"Ehh? Yoshika-chan?" The brittanian gave her friend a funny look and waited for a response. The Fuso witch was red in the face, her pupils were dilated and she panted slightly. The fourteen year old struggled to get her words out at first, but after being calmed by her best friend she slowed her breathing and began her sentence.

" Commander Minna asked me to deliver a message to Sanya" Yoshika began, and Lynne nodded.

"And... And... I was going to knock on their door... But... Lynne-chan!" Yoshika started to trip on her words again and clenched her fists.

" What Yoshika-chan?!" Lynne was getting a little frightened because her friend was acting strange. Yoshika gave up on communicating through speech and took Lynne's hand in her own. Yoshika gave Lynne a nod before making a move. Firmly, she led her best friend to the room at the end of the corridor, recognised as Sanya and Eila's room. Yoshika rose a finger to her lips then out her ear on the door. With a slight gesture from Yoshika, Lynne copied. There were various sounds coming from inside the room.

" Ahhhhh!" Eila! Don't put it there, it's too hot!" Sanya's voice filled the ears of the younger witches, causing them to blush. They still continued to listen though.

"It'll get wet if you put that in there Sanya. It won't taste good"

'What won't taste good!?' Lynne thought in shock. She cast her gaze to Yoshika, who was staring back at her with intensity in her eyes.

"How will I deliver the message now?" She whispered in despair. Lynne gave her friend a little pat of support. She didn't even bother asking the question of what the two witches were doing. By the sounds they were making it was quite obvious. The minds of the two not so innocent witches were filled with inappropriate thoughts of their friends.

"Oi! Miyafuji, Bishop! What are you doing?!"

The thoughts of both Lynne and Yoshika were interrupted by a certain Karlsland solider who had a taste for discipline. The two girls fell face first on the floor, before scrambling to get to their feet to salute their superior. Barkhorn gave Lynne and Yoshika a funny look and placed her hands on her hips before repeating her question.

"What were you-" The captain was interrupted by something she had never hoped to her.

"Sanya!" Eila's voice filled the ears of the three waiting witches. Gertrud immediately blushed a deep red and her teeth were gritted. Her hands slipped off her hips in defeat. There were a few thumping sounds coming from inside the room, and a slight moan.

'Such indecent things in Miyafuji's presence' The Karlslandian thought to herself bitterly. Yoshika turned to her older sister figure with round eyes.

"Barkhorn-San, what should we do?" The brown haired fuso girl asked. For the first time in a long time, Gertrud Barkhorn was left speechless. At St Tronds base, where she was first located, Barkhorn didn't encounter problems like this. It was discouraged for witches to have relationships with each other. It wasn't a rule, but it was generally discouraged, surprisingly not by Minna ( She had settled herself into a nice long distance relationship with the major ), but the higher ups didn't like the fact that soldiers who had a duty were distracted by a relationship. They felt that in battle a witch might lose concentration on their target if their mate was injured or shot down. Minna's relationship was kept a secret from most people's, but Trude had accidentally walked in on the two witches sharing a kiss. That had taught the Karlsland solider a lesson to always knock.

Getting back to he current situation, Trude had no idea what the right thing to do was. The only thing in her mind was marching into the room and splitting the two apart. Barkhorn couldn't even think about what she would do if this act was exposed in front of her actual little sister, Chris.

"Um... Barkhorn-San?" Lynne tugged her superior's sleeve in concern. With a deep breath, Gertrud stood up tall a cracked her knuckles. The eyes of both Yoshika and Lynne widened. Gertrud released the magic energy she had kept inside for so long, with a spirited shout, she drove her fist into the wooden door with all her strength. There was a sharp crack and the door was ripped from the hinges. The door simply fell forward with a bang. Barkhorn marched into the room, fists up. Lynne and Yoshika peeked round the doorframe.

Sat at the small round table, were both Eila and Sanya. Both girls were in their underwear, and holding a cup of tea in their hands. Sanya was holding a biscuit in her other hand, it was soggy and dripping with tea. Eila's cup was pressed against Sanya's stomach. The two lovers turned round and faced their intruders. Eila didn't look impressed at all, her lips were drawn into a tight line and her eyebrows were knitted together in a frown. Sanya had jumped when the door had been busted in, knocking Eila and causing her to spill the tea, her blue eyes were wide.

"Eila... Sanya..." Gertrud struggled to get her words out. Eila growled.

"What could possibly be so important for you to barge our door in!?" Eila hissed, not caring if her superior punished her for talking with disrespect. Gertrud was speechless. There was nothing she could say. The teenagers just stood in silence for a few moments, waiting for somebody to say something. Yoshika stepped fully into the room, avoiding the sharp splinters of wood. Her nervous voice filled the ears of the girls.

"I-I have a message for Sanya-chan." Yoshika gave a nervous smile. Sanya turned her head towards her friend. Before Yoshika could say a word more, Eila interrupted.

"So you bust down our door to deliver a stupid message?!" The Suomos witch stalked right up to Gertrud and poked her in the chest.

"What's this all about?!" She growled. Multiple expressions flew across Gertrud's face as the Suomos girl confronted her. Before another word could be said, another figure stood in the doorway.

"What's going on here?" Sakamoto asked, her gaze drifting to the broken down door.

"Captain Barking mad over here decides to break our door down because her little sister wants to deliver us a message." Eila snarled at Sakamoto.

"Don't talk to me like that Eila" the major said sharply, her eyes glinting. "Barkhorn, outside now. And both of you two" Sakamoto pointed at Lynne and Yoshika. The two scuttled out after the proud Karlslandian.

[LINEBREAK]

"So that's what happened..." Minna chuckled thoughtfully.

"You have a pretty lewd mind, Trude," Erica grinned. The blonde had been lounging around in Minna's office when Gertrud had been called in for punishment, and had found the whole story hilarious.

"Shut it Erica," Gertrud kept her head high, but she could still feel a blush on her cheeks. Erica just gave a tinkly laugh, like a fairy, and danced around, mocking her friend a little.

"Well, this is a strange circumstance, but you did break down that door, which we are going to have to replace..." Minna trailed off. "But, I think I can let you off with just a week of toilet duty."

Gertrud breathed a sigh of relief. The brunette had never been in trouble before and she thought a terrible punishment was in store, but she was let off lightly.

"You can both go now," Minna said, returning to her paperwork. The witches salutes their superior and left the room.

[A FEW MONTHS LATER]

Gertrud Barkhorn, tall and proud, strode along the long hallway, towards a room. She was delivering a message to Eila, since her country wanted to be in touch with their highest ranking ace. Once she was at the door, Gertrud was about to knock when she heard a small moan. She shook it off, and for a second time she went to knock. This time she heard a voice.

"Sanya... It's so hot here."

'Ah, they are playing with the tea again' Gertrud chuckled, thinking of her mistake a few months prior. With that in mind, she rapped on the door and then swung it open. Her eyes met something she certainly didn't expect to see. On top of the bed, Sanya was lay leant against the pillows. The Orussian girl had Eila attached to her chest and Eila's fingers in her private place. Sanya drowsily opened her lust riddled eyes as the door opened. Eila had the sense to remove herself from her girlfriends chest. There was silence in the room. For a minute, nobody moved. Or breathed.

"W-w-wHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Gertrud yelled, drawing unwanted attention to the couple. Eila let out a war cry, and after making sure Sanya was safely covered up, she leaped off the bed and charged across the room, still completely naked.

[NOTES]

Yes it seemed unfinished but I didn't want it littering my notes anymore so here it is.


End file.
